A Demon's Childhood
by Souchirou-Kun
Summary: Sakata Gintoki dreams of his past. Not just any past, But the one he desperately tries to forget. And it involves his parents. (Includes a pairing but I wouldn't spoil you)


**So, while listening to the song 'The Lost Boy' I suddenly remembered Gintoki and then this story came in mind.**

**Thank you, LazyassedSilverDemon for helping me out in this fanfic! That really means a lot to me! If you're a fan of The Walking Dead Game, Then you should totally check out his stories. It's amazing.**

**Anyway, Hope you'll enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>Sakata Gintoki was simply just an average 6-year-old, he lived a normal life like a 6-year-old should. His parents loved him unconditionally, he could have any food he wants, had a lot of toys, they weren't poor or had any problems. What more could he want?<p>

Friends. He wanted friends.

He wasn't mean or shy, but other children his age would always try to avoid him. He doesn't know why, maybe it's because of the perm? Ah, who is he kidding, His mother has the same perm and she had a lot of friends.

But he doesn't care about friends, Who needs them anyway? Definitely not him. He has all the toys he wants to even think about friends, what are they gonna do anyway? Break the toys? Heck no.

But it would be a bit fun if he wasn't playing by himself...

Gintoki's father, who had dark straight hair and gray dead fish eyes, is very worried that his son has no friends. But who can blame him? The boy has a somewhat fierce look. And with his silver perm that almost looked white and with those red dead fish eyes. Almost everyone in their village thinks the boy is a demon spawn.

The boy's mother, who had long silvery wavy hair and bright red eyes, isn't much feared by the village. Hell, Many people even admire the woman.

Gintoki always wondered why his mother is friends with almost everyone in their village while her son himself has none.

Well, the 6-year-old boy had a friend though, it was a little girl. Just about his age, but unfortunately, the girl was sent off somewhere. Who knows where. Even Gintoki can't remember her name...or her face. All he remembered is that the girl also had a somewhat fierce look and had short hair.

One day, The boy's father decided to take his son at the park, where the playground is. Maybe Gintoki can socialize with kids his age or maybe make friends. But boy he was wrong. The boy only sat on one of the swings alone. No child going near the boy. He just stared at the other children with his bored expression.

Sighing, The boy's father stood up and approached a group of children who was playing a game of tag. He gets their attention and points towards the silver-haired boy on the swings, asking them to be his friend. The children simply shook their heads. "Mommy said that the boy is secretly a demon and he will hurt us!" One of the children replies as the others simply nodded.

The man just stared at the children before eventually walks away. _Dammit, curse their parents and their delusional thoughts!_ He mutters as he sits back on the bench, laying back and sighing. He looks at back at his son, who was surprisingly not on the swing anymore.

But rather...he was laying on the ground with a slight bruise on his left cheek, with a much larger kid cracking his knuckles in front of the bruised boy. Other children surrounding them as they cheer.

Before the man could stand up, the boy quickly stood up, grabbing a large stick and repeatedly hitting the larger child with it, as the larger child begged for mercy. Gintoki, showing no mercy whatsoever, just continued.

His father's jaw dropped. How could a quiet and calm child who loved nothing but sweets could be this aggressive? Even with his fierce face. The kid has a sweet side, that's for sure. A sweet tooth who always played with his toys and never did any chores. But never did he know that the boy also has a dark side.

The man snapped out of his thoughts and approached the children, Grabbing the silver-haired child by his wrists.

As the boy desperately tries to break out from his father's grip, he lets out a loud growl and continued in trying to break free.

The man sighs and shakes the boy's left hand that was holding the stick, as the stick eventually comes off, he turns the boy around. Seeing the boy's face, his eyes widens.

There were tears in the boy's eyes, and the boy rarely cries. Only when he doesn't get his daily sugar intake. But not just his eyes, His face is as surprising. It showed anger and confusion.

"I swear..I will get revenge on you..." The father and son turns around to the source of the sound. Revealing the father of the beat up child. "...I will get revenge from the Sakata family, I swear!"

The silver-haired boy's father widens his eyes, this was no doubt the richest man in the village. And he can burn the houses of anyone who dare wrong him or is family.

_Fuck, we're so screwed!_ He thought as he carries the boy and runs away, "You can run but you can never hide!" The rich man shouts.

Gintoki's father kept running with the boy on his back.

Arriving to their house, He slid the door open and went inside, shutting it before letting the boy down and pants. "W-what's wrong, Honey?" His wife enters the room, somewhat surprised and nervous that the two ran home, which they don't really do that.

"Grab your things, dear." As the father catches his breath, he grabs the bags and heads to their rooms. "We're getting the fuck out of here."

The mother widens her eyes a little. "W-what? Why?"

"Just...please." He says as he packs all his clothes things. "They're gonna fucking burn our house any minute now!"

"Y-you're being delusional." His wife gets closer to him as she tries to calm the man down. "They won't do anything, I promise."

"You don't know that!" He exclaims. "Gintoki beat his kid up...there's no doubt he'll burn our fucking house down!"

She backs away. No...this is impossible. She looks back at her son, who was playing with his toy truck. How can a child like him able to beat up a much larger child like him? He shouldn't be able to beat up a kid in the first place! He's the type of kid who doesn't mess with anyone unless someone does it first...So it must have been self-defense? It's gotta be self-defense! "S-stop."

Gintoki's father just continued, which made the mother quite pissed off.

"Stop that!" She yells. "I said stop it! There's nothing to worry about! I'm sure he'd understand and leave us alone! You'll see!"

"But what if they aren't?" The father glares at the mother. "It'll be too late if we find out."

"Come on! Please! Trust me, Just this time! You'll see!"

The father sighs. "Fine, fine. But I'm still packing our stuff though. Just in case. Okay?" The mother nods and smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 is either coming tomorrow or the next day! Stay tuned!<strong>


End file.
